Relief in a Musical Interlude
by ReaderJDK
Summary: Mr. Darcy and his wife Elizabeth relax at home together after yet another surprise visit from Lady Catherine.


Though silence may have reigned over the rest of Pemberley and Georgiana was fast asleep upstairs, the song swelling in the music room filled Darcy's heart with a peace and calm he had not expected after nearly a fortnight filled with frustrations. Elizabeth's singing always had that effect on him and her playing, though always lovely, had improved with months of careful tutelage from Georgiana.

It had been Elizabeth's idea to enlist her young sister-in-law's help in improving her playing. Though Elizabeth teased that Lady Catherine's repeated admonitions to practice upon their first meetings had been her motivation, Darcy knew it had been to instill more confidence in Georgiana, and it had worked. Georgiana insisted upon almost daily private instruction (no husbands or servants allowed) and even more frequent practice sessions on Elizabeth's part. Elizabeth gave Georgiana free reign and proved to be a dutiful student. Darcy knew she did not want to disappoint Georgiana or himself with her progress.

On Darcy's part, he would have been content to hear Elizabeth if she did not progress one step beyond the ability and unaffected promise she had shown in Sir William Lucas's home or even Lady Catherine's in their initial meetings. The ability to relax and let the music sweep over him had always been granted upon hearing Elizabeth play and sing, and with Georgiana's help, Elizabeth had attained new heights of technical skill and expression while losing none of her prior sincerity or grace.

Her playing was light and pleasing, and he simply allowed the cares of the world to fade and found his mind focused on nothing other than the performer and the music she produced. Her song seemed confident and soothing, and it was for him alone. He felt vast amounts of comfort in that thought and allowed both his mind and body to relax and let the music hold sway.

Elizabeth paused at the end of her song and looked up to find her husband asleep with one arm fallen off the couch with a half-empty glass of wine that was dangerously close to spilling on an ornate oriental rug. His face, mouth slightly open, looked so open and innocent without the all too familiar scowl he had worn of late, though she could not help but feel concern for the dark circles beneath his eyes, the product of worry and fatigue.

Though nearly two years had passed since their marriage, Lady Catherine had done all in her power to make their lives a misery. Proper punishment, she felt, for the shock and mortification Darcy had caused Anne for condemning her spinsterhood and for the "conniving and pretension" Elizabeth had shown in daring to marry Darcy at all.

They were reeling from yet another surprise visit in which Lady Catherine had appeared unannounced, lectured and stormed for days unable to be pleased with anything despite the unflagging courtesy and attention shown by all of Pemberley's residents and staff. In private conference with her nephew and to her face, Lady Catherine insisted this was all Elizabeth's doing and, that the disgrace and shame of such a low and unpromising marriage had brought the hallowed halls of Pemberley into the depths shared by the lowly hovels of England.

While Elizabeth had known that such tirades were inevitable, she had not expected them to be of such a long duration nor so frequently brought to the fore of her and Darcy's attention. Elizabeth felt confident she could weather such storms and felt that as long as she continued to possess her husband's esteem and approval that there was no reason for her to be overly concerned with the shadows cast by Lady Catherine's dire warnings and dark opinions. Everyone from Col. Fitzwilliam to Georgiana to Mrs. Reynolds insisted that Elizabeth was doing a fantastic job as the new mistress of Pemberley. This steadied Elizabeth though was confident that there was still much to learn.

Elizabeth, taking care not to wake him, got up from the embroidered piano bench and closed the distance between them, removing the glass from his dangling fingers and placed it on the table. Easing next to him, she gently played with a lock of Darcy's coal-black hair that draped over his forehead, leaned in, and gently placed her lips to his. Gaining alertness, Darcy turned toward her eyes-shut and deepened the kiss pulling her to him, and entwining his arms around her waist.

"My dearest Elizabeth, how I love you. Though, I feel I must apologize for my inattention; it is rather late and we have had a long day," Darcy breathed suppressing a yawn.

"Fitzwilliam, no apologies," Elizabeth replied, "After twelve days, Lady Catherine has returned to Rosings, and we can relax until the next time she appears. We are both exhausted, and every servant deserves medal for holding up under the strain of catering to such an ungrateful guest. I am simply happy my song brought you some pleasure at least. "

"More than just some, Elizabeth," Darcy replied, then turning grim he continued, "Lady Catherine is my aunt and out of respect for my mother I do not close the doors of Pemberley to her, but if she continues in this course, I will have no choice," Darcy replied, voice grim, "She is my mother's sister, but my first and utmost duty as husband is to ensure your peace and security which I cannot do with Lady Catherine's repeated intrusions into the tranquility of our home life."

"Fitzwilliam hush, think no more of Lady Catherine; I think I am able to match and even check her should I need to. Though I must confess I think my composure provokes her just as much as any more of my "evil qualities." My concern is only for you. 'Your good opinion once lost, is lost forever' after all. Instead, let us plan our day together tomorrow. It is back to just the three of us again. The storm will be over and it will be a brand new day."

Darcy could not help but smile at Elizabeth's resolutely cheery outlook though he suspected that Elizabeth was more deeply affected by Lady Catherine's visits that she would show outwardly. "Well, there is breakfast, your music lesson with Georgiana during which I will be banished to my study to go over accounts with my steward, luncheon…what else?"

"I think we should take some time to walk in the gardens or drive in the park. We should consult with Georgiana over breakfast. I'm sure she will have a few ideas; she has been wanting to visit Lampton for days but Lady Catherine insisted it was beneath her notice and that she should insist on returning to Rosing with her. Lady Catherine even promised a visit to London to persuade her, though, I think Georgiana only tolerated London for the sake of her education, no more. If Lady Catherine took time to know her better…but no matter."

"Indeed," Darcy replied, "She seemed very keen on keeping Georgiana close. Much to Georgiana's discomfort and my own. Georgiana held out however; she is still exceedingly shy, but thanks to you my Elizabeth she has gained some of your self-possession. I thank you."

Elizabeth smiled up at him. "She only needed some confidence which she will gain with time. You may not know it looking at Lydia or Kitty, but many young women struggle with self-confidence at her age. As accomplished as she is, it is somewhat surprising, but I believe that she will learn her own worth in time and will become a force to be reckoned with."

Raising an eye brow, Darcy replied, "Indeed? Do I need to fear a mutiny on the part of the Darcy women, then?"

"If only to keep you from taking yourself or life's challenges too seriously, my love," Elizabeth replied.

Rising, Darcy held out his hand, "Speaking of life's challenges, let us go to bed; I could hardly face my steward to discuss business if I cannot stay awake. I'm sure you and Georgiana would find teasing me about it exceedingly amusing, though it would cause me great distress. Coffee and tea can only do so much."

"Lead on, my love," Elizabeth replied placing her hand in his, "It will be a new day in the morning, and it is ours."

Pulling her to him and placing her hand over his heart, Darcy kissed Elizabeth's forehead, then her nose, and then her lips.

"Yes, my loveliest Elizabeth," Darcy breathed, "We will make sure of it."

Then, Darcy and Elizabeth returned to their chamber and slept through the night in each other's arms both exhausted by the events of the preceding days but looking forward to tomorrow much more.


End file.
